


Zawsze

by deanmon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Multi, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Podróże w czasie mogą przysporzyć pulsującej migreny, o czym Hermiona Granger przekonuje się w roku tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym siódmym, gdy nie raz staje twarzą w twarz z siedemnastoletnim profesorem Snape'em na szkolnym korytarzu. Sytuacja wymaga zmiany tożsamości. Chcąc zinfiltrować grupę Huncwotów, musi pamiętać, że tragiczne wydarzenia jeszcze się nie wydarzyły, że jeszcze nie wszystko jest stracone, a co najważniejsze, że życie rodziców Harry'ego i dużej części czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa leży w jej rękach.





	1. conspiracy intensifies

Gdy Harry oddalił się od martwego ciała profesora i stanął przy dwójce najbliższych przyjaciół, Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Chłopiec z blizną przyjrzał się fiolce ze wspomnieniami Snape'a, po czym popatrzył na Rona, a później na nią i zacisnął zęby, gotów poznać fragmenty przeszłości, jednocześnie obawiając się ich. Ron nalegał, by opuścili to miejsce, lecz czarownica zaoponowała.

— Chciałabym się z nim pożegnać — wytłumaczyła.

— Z kim? Z tym śmieciem? — syknął Ron, z odrazą wymalowaną na twarzy. — Chyba sobie żartujesz. Nie mamy na to czasu, Hermiono, tym bardziej nie będziemy go marnować na jakieś „pożegnania” z dupkiem z lochów.

— Ze zbyt dużą ilością ludzi nie dano nam się było pożegnać. Chcę mieć chociaż to, proszę, pozwól mi na to.

Lecz w głosie dziewczyny nie pobrzmiewało ciche błaganie ani oczekiwanie na akceptację, nie — jej głos przeszywała stalowa, nieugięta nuta pewności siebie i swoich racji. Nie chciała się z nim kłócić, jednak jeśli nie pozostawi jej wyboru, zrobi, co będzie trzeba. Ron wpatrywał się w nią, nie dowierzając.

— Ty nie żartujesz. — To nie było pytanie, a stwierdzenie. — Dlaczego?

— Już ci powiedziałam.

— Nie dotarło.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem, starając się niewerbalnie wpłynąć na drugą osobę, ale i on i ona wierzyli, że to drugie było w błędzie. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało odpuścić.

— Ron, daj spokój... — spróbował Harry.

— Ty też?! Co jest z wami nie tak? — Policzki chłopaka przybrały czerwoną barwę. — Nie będziemy teraz udawać, że Snape był dobrym człowiekiem?

— Nie, nie był, za to  _był_ jedną z nielicznych stałości w naszym życiu. Chciałabym, żebyś uszanował moją decyzję.

— Zachowujesz się inaczej...

— Ron, chodź. Zaczekamy na zewnątrz. — Harry przejął inicjatywę, gdy zauważył dłonie Hermiony zaciskające się w pięści. — Dajmy jej chwilę. Nikomu to nie zaszkodzi.

— Mi szkodzi.

Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie wyrażające więcej niż potrafiłyby słowa i złapał Gryfona za rękaw kurtki, ciągnąc go za sobą w stronę wyjścia z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Po upewnieniu się, że chłopcy znajdowali się poza zasięgiem słuchu, powoli podeszła do leżącej w brudnym kącie Chaty sylwetki mężczyzny. Plama krwi odznaczała się na nieskazitelnie białym kołnierzyku koszuli, a także na podłodze i bladej twarzy nauczyciela. Wyglądał, jakby spał. Oczy miał zamknięte, spomiędzy brwi zniknęła zwyczajowa zmarszczka, a i kąciki ust nie wykrzywiały się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

Wyglądał, jakby spał.

Hermiona kucnęła przy nim i dotknęła jego zimnego, zroszonego potem czoła.  Wyglądał, jakby spał.

— Słuchaj, no, parszywy szczurze — szeptała przez zęby — wiem, że żyjesz.

— Co ty nie powiesz, Granger. — Snape uśmiechnął się w sposób wielce arogancki. — Czyli twoje zdolności logicznego myślenia jeszcze nie wyparowały? Sądziłem, że to już dawno nastąpiło.

— Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji.

— Doprawdy, może być gorzej?

— Zaraz się przekonasz.

— Zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć — parsknął z błyskiem w oku. — Nawet, gdy jestem na łożu śmierci. Nie masz sumienia.

— Przestań, zamknij się. Nie będę dla ciebie narażać karku.

— Cały czas to robisz, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli — teatralnie przyłożył palec do ust w geście zamyślenia i postukał nim parę razy — od ponad roku. Muszę przyznać, całkiem nieźle się trzymasz.

— Skończyłeś? Daruj sobie, na nikim nie robisz wrażenia. Monolog? — Pokręciła głową. — Stać cię na więcej. Dobra, wracając do meritum, czas mnie goni. Tutaj masz świstoklik.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni, z której wyciągnęła czarny pionek szachowy i wręczyła go Snape'owi. Snape odebrał przedmiot i zaraz po tym chwycił dłoń dziewczyny i zakleszczył w żelaznym uścisku. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona i spróbowała się wyrwać, ale on trzymał mocno.

— Kiedy do mnie dołączysz?

— Niedługo.

— To znaczy?

— Że wkrótce — powiedziała, wywracając oczami.

— Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Granger...

— Dam sobie radę, Snape. Do zobaczenia.

Wstała, otrzepała kurz ze spodni, ostatni raz rzuciła mężczyźnie długie, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie, a następnie wyszła z Wrzeszczącej Chaty i, ignorując odległy dźwięk aktywacji świstoklika, z dna torebki wyłowiła zmieniacz czasu.

Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślała, z żalem obserwując kłócących się Harry'ego i Rona.


	2. the future is in the past

_Dwadzieścia jeden lat wcześniej._

 

Hermiona przygotowała się na upadek, gdy turbulencje spowodowane teleportacją stały się zbyt silne i zwaliły ją z nóg. Pod opuszkami palców poczuła teksturę mokrej trawy, porostów oraz połamanych gałązek, do tego specyficzny zapach gleby i liści pozwolił jej się domyślić, że wylądowała w lesie, w Zakazanym Lesie, do którego niekoniecznie zamierzała trafić, ale i tak była pod wrażeniem dokładności swoich obliczeń.

Odruchowo spojrzała na księżyc, by upewnić się, że nie zagrażał jej atak ze strony nastoletniego wilkołaka, a gdy ujrzała srebrny sierp przecinający korony drzew, kamień spadł jej z serca. Nie miała pewności, że jej organizm był jej w chwili obecnej w stu procentach posłuszny — podróż w czasie o dwadzieścia lat nieco różniła się od tej kilkugodzinnej — dlatego wolała nie ryzykować nieostrożnym błądzeniem niczym dziecko we mgle. Wstała z kolan i rozejrzała się wokół siebie. W oddali zobaczyła chatkę Hagrida, w środku paliło się pomarańczowe światło, a z komina unosił się dym. Jeśli wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, dzisiaj wypadał wtorek, trzydziestego sierpnia, roku tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego siódmego. „Jeśli” to dobre słowo.

— Teraz tylko dostać się do Hogwartu — mruknęła pod nosem, drapiąc się po brodzie. — To nie może być trudne.

Gdyby jednak wylądowała w Hogmeade, dotarcie do Dumbledore'a byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, z racji wielu sekretnych tuneli odkrytych przez Huncwotów i bliźniaków. Nie zamierzała się poddawać zanim w ogóle zaczęła swoją misję, więc wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i ruszyła przed siebie. Miała nadzieję, że Dumbledore uwierzy jej bez zbędnego doszukiwania się nieistotnych szczegółów.

— Oi! — Zamarła w miejscu. — Kto tu jest?

Głos rozpoznała bez mrugnięcia okiem. Hagrid. Pytanie brzmiało — czy potrafiła udawać na tyle, by nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń? Kłamać prosto w tę jakże przyjazną twarz?

— Och, jak dobrze! — krzyknęła z udawaną ulgą. — Już myślałam, że zostanę tutaj na zawsze!

— Ktoś ty? — Nagle przed Hermioną niczym dąb wyrósł trzy i pół metrowy olbrzym, trzymający w jeden dłoni latarnię, a w drugiej strzelbę. — I jak żeś się tu znalazła?

— H-Hermiona Granger, proszę pana — zająknęła się, niby to z wymuszonego strachu, ale tak naprawdę widok gajowego sprawił, że język schował się jej do gardła i prawie ją udusił. Wydawał się taki młody i niestrudzony, bez emocjonalnej traumy wywołanej przez nie jedną, a dwie czarodziejskie wojny. — Jestem nową uczennicą Hogwartu. Nie wiedziałam, jak mam się dostać do szkoły i chyba zabłądziłam. Krążę już tak od godziny.

Hagrid mierzył ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem, na szczęście był prostoduszną osóbką.

— Świeżak? No, na jedenaście lat to ty mi nie wyglądasz. Coś kręcisz.

— To pewnie dlatego, drogi panie, że nie mam jedenastu lat — tłumaczyła naprędce, kiwając głową ze sztucznym uśmiechem. — Mam siedemnaście.

Sytuacja zmusiła ją do minimalnego odmłodzenia się. Jedynie Dumbledore mógł poznać prawdę.

Olbrzym wydawał się nie być przekonany jej marnymi tłumaczeniami; zapewne zastanawiał się, co miał w tym momencie zrobić. Może to i lepiej? Jeżeli od razu zaprowadzi ją do dyrektora, Hermiona zaoszczędzi trochę czasu na próbach włamania się do zamku, co pozwoli jej na szybsze powiadomienie Dumbledore'a o przyszłych losach ich świata.

— Siedemnaście, co? — spytał przeciągle, a spod jego krzaczastych brwi wyłoniła się para brązowych, ciekawskich oczu. — To gdzieś ty była przez ostatnie sześć?

— Moi rodzice uznali, że najrozsądniejszym wyjściem będzie, jeżeli zaczerpnę edukacji w czterech bezpiecznych kątach naszego domu. Wie pan, jestem mugolakiem... A w tych czasach bycie mugolakiem wiąże się z...

— Nie musisz kończyć — sapnął. — Wiem, z czym to się kończy, cholibka.

— Byłam przekonana, że do dyrektora tej szkoły dotarł list o moim przeniesieniu — zmieniła temat. — Ponoć ustalono to z trzymiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem.

— Erm... Ja nic nie wiem, jestem strażnikiem kluczy i gajowym. Ha! Psor nie dzieli się ze mną takimi informacjami.

— Aha. A dałby szanowny pan radę zaprowadzić mnie do dyrektora?

— Jasne, nie ma... Hola, czekaj, no. — Spoważniał w momencie, prostując plecy i przybierając poważną minę. — A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś jednym z psów Sama-Wiesz-Kogo?

— O to samo mogłabym podejrzewać pana.

Hagrid zaniemówił i nie odezwał się przez najbliższe dwie minuty, widocznie rozważając następne posunięcie. Podrapał się po zmarszczonym czole, westchnął, przyjrzał Hermionie raz jeszcze, zacmokał głośno, a gdy w końcu skończyły mu się wszystkie możliwe do wykonania gesty, pokręcił głową.

— Nie zaprowadzę cię do psora, bo dostałbym od niego po łapach, ale jego mogę zaprowadzić do ciebie. Cholibka! — zawołał w nicość. — Do czego to doszło, żeby fatygować samego Dumbledore'a do jakiegoś ucznia. Chodźże za mną, napijesz się herbaty, bo widzę, żeś zmęczona.

* * *

Już po chwili siedziała przy palącym się kominku i popijała herbatkę o smaku mango. Czekanie nie było jej w smak, lecz nie mogła zdradzić zniecierpliwienia, więc siedziała i siedziała, zagryzając nerwowo wargę, która lada moment zaczęłaby krwawić, gdyby nie uchylające się po piętnastu minutach z przeraźliwym skrzypnięciem drzwi. Najpierw zobaczyła długą, szarą — jeszcze nie siwą — brodę, okulary-połówki, a sekundę później Hagrid wyprostował się niczym struna, gdy przez próg przestąpiła reszta postaci Dumbledore'a.

Żył. Żył, był tutaj, na wyciągnięcie ręki, oddychał i Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś zapełnił dziurę w jej sercu. Zapewne żaden z uczniów i osób, które go znały, nie pogodził się z jego śmiercią, każdy wolał udawać, żyć w błogim zaślepieniu, wierzyć, że zwyczajnie gdzieś wyjechał, może na wakacje, a może z powodu sekretnej misji, aniżeli pogodzić się z faktem, że został zamordowany.

Nie dało się go zastąpić. Dumbledore’a? Czarodzieja tak niebanalnego na tylu różnych płaszczyznach, jedynego w swoim rodzaju, bynajmniej nieidealnego, ale zawsze stojącego po stronie światła? Niewykonalne.

Niewiele się zmienił. Nieco mniej zgarbiony, zauważalnie młodszy i żywszy, surowszy z twarzy, jednak gdzieś tam w oku dalej pobłyskiwała ta specyficzna chytrość, świadcząca o posiadaniu pewnej tajemnej wiedzy, nieoczywistej dla reszty. Zastanawiała się, czy wiedział.

— Psor mi wybaczy tak późną porę — tłumaczył Hagrid — ale to dziewczę łaziło po Zakazanym Lesie jak mały źrebak, przecież by se krzywdę zrobiło, to psor sam rozumi, że od razu po psora posłałem. Na jakie sklątki by się napatoczyła i po co to komu.

— Hagridzie. — Dumbledore przerwał potok słów olbrzyma. Hagrid zamknął usta z głośnym cmoknięciem. — Słusznie postąpiłeś. Niebezpiecznie zwiedzać Zakazany Las, szczególnie w nocy.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się wściekle pod palącym spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a. Przypomniała sobie incydent z pierwszego roku, dyrektor patrzył na nią w dokładnie taki sam sposób.

— Najmocniej przepraszam, nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie się znajduję. Pan jest nauczycielem w tej szkole?

— Ha! — krzyknął Hagrid. — Nauczyciel! Dobre sobie! Toż to słynny Albus Dumbledore, najpotężniejszy czarodziej naszych czasów!

— Niech moja opinia mnie nie wyprzedza — upomniał lekko Dumbledore, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. — A ty, młoda damo? Jak cię zwą?

— Granger, Hermiona Granger, sir.

— Panna Granger.

— Zgadza się.

— Mam wrażenie, że to nazwisko obiło mi się o uszy — zamyślił się. — Uczyłem twoich rodziców?

On wiedział.

Nie miała pewności ile ani co wiedział, ale nie był do końca niewinny. Dodatkowo ten irytujący wręcz błysk w oku szeptał do niej, po cichu sugerował, że nigdy, nawet w przeszłości, nie rozszyfruje skomplikowanych warstw profesora Dumbledore’a.

— To raczej niemożliwe. — Postanowiła grać razem z nim. — Aczkolwiek nie jest to wyjątkowo niespotykane nazwisko, w mojej mugolskiej szkole poznałam chłopca kilka lat starszego, o dziwo też Granger.

— Może faktycznie. — Kącik jego ust drgnął. — Panno Granger, chciałbym panią zaprosić do zamku, nie będziemy przecież dyskutować warunków pani przyjęcia do szkoły tutaj. Hagrid z pewnością ma lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż wysłuchiwanie naszego trajkotania.

— Ależ... Ależ oczywiście! — olbrzym wypalił szybciutko. — Obchód się sam nie obejdzie.

— W takim razie chodźmy.

Hermiona wstała niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc, na co ma się przygotować. Gdy wielkie drzwi zamknęły się za nią, spojrzała na Dumbledore'a pytającym wzrokiem. Czekała na jego reakcję.

— Więc — zaczął niezobowiązująco.

— Więc.

— Proszę, powiedz mi tylko, czy w przyszłości nadal zajadam cytrynowe dropsy?

Mogła przysiąc, że była przygotowana na każde, nawet najtrudniejsze pytanie, ale skłamałaby, bo na  _to_ się nie przygotowała.

— S-słucham?

— Dropsy. Nie zaprzestali ich produkcji?

— Eee... Chyba... Chyba nie.

— Wspaniale! — Klasnął w dłonie.

Czarownica, nieco bardziej zaniepokojona, podążała za dyrektorem w stronę ogromnego zamczyska.


End file.
